Shades of Mort'ton
Walkthrough *5 *15 *Must be able to defeat 5 level 40 shades |items= *2+ vial of water (can be obtained during quest) *2+ ashes *2+ clean tarromin (obtained during quest) *Chisel *A log (or bring a hatchet) *Tinderbox *Hammer *1000+ coins *Some food for lower-levelled players *Some druid pouches Recommended: *An additional 13,000 coins will buy a flamtaer hammer, which speeds up the quest. *5+ additional clean tarromin (herbs obtained during quest are usually not enough). *Combat level 81+ (to avoid constant harassment by shades). *Begin this quest in World 88 as it has many benefits and is dedicated to the Shades of Mort'ton activity. | |kills= *5 Shades (level 40) }} Notes Bringing extra tarromin is a necessity. This quest can be done in ANY World, but players should consider using World 88. It is essentially impossible to do the temple repair by yourself. World 88, however, is the designated world for repairing the temple. Unfortunately, other players will constantly open doors, destroying safe spots. Players will need to gather all items needed for the quest before going to Mort'ton; there is no convenient opportunity to bank during the quest, and the nearest bank is a very long walk away. Unless players have finished restoring the Burgh de Rott bank or have access to Ancient Magicks, they will need to arrive fully prepared. If players have not completed the quest In Aid of the Myreque the bank south of Mort'ton will not be functional and should not be relied on. If players use their last dose of Serum 207 before completing the quest, they will need to obtain more tarromin. Expect to run out, and bring about 3 tarromin of your own, or kill Afflicted for grimy tarromin. Start *To start Shades of Mort'ton enter the ruined house south-west of the general store, which has several item spawns present within, and search the shelf on the wall. You will find the Diary of Herbi Flax, which when read begins the quest. *Search the smashed table to obtain two tarromin herbs and one rogue's purse herb. The tarromin will be used later on, KEEP THEM. *Be sure to pick up the empty vials, which spawn inside the house where you found the book. The vials can be filled with water at a sink in a house on the eastern side of Mort'ton. Serum 207 *While reading the book you will have found somewhat cryptic instructions for how to make Serum 207, which is a potion that cures the afflicted for a short amount of time. The ingredients are a vial of water, clean tarromin and ashes. *Make the potions and use it on Razmire (afflicted) in the general store. If the player has no ashes, they can chop down one of the local trees and burn the logs, then pick up the resulting ashes. *Ask Razmire about the shadowy creatures and he will tell you they are shades and will ask you to kill 5 of them. You will not get credit unless you actually kill the shades, picking up 5 remains or trading for them does not work. Also, any shades that you might have killed before talking to Razmire do NOT count. *After killing 5 Loar Shades (the green level 40 shadows roaming the ground) and taking the Loar remains that they drop, the player must bring the 5 remains to Razmire. When you have finished (you will receive a message to this effect) return and use the potion once more on Razmire and he will take 2 of the shade remains from you. *Players should then proceed to Ulsquire Shauncy, whom is mentioned as a priest who may know how to lay the shades to rest. He is also afflicted, so the player must give him a dose of Serum 207, before giving him the shade remains. He can be found in the house with the sink in it, which is noted on the minimap as a water source. *Wait a moment after giving him the remains, then ask him what he learned from studying them. He will tell the player something about the temple. After that, head back to Razmire. *When you do so, Razmire will tell you that you need to repair the temple. Until you have completed this step you will not be able to interact with the temple or bless anything. *Ask him to open the general store and sell you some olive oil. After purchasing at least one vial of olive oil, ask him to open the builders' store. Buy about 5 timber beams, 5 limestone bricks, and 25 swamp paste. Beams and bricks must be paired, and for every pair the player will need 5 paste. (If using world 88, the full amount of building supplies MAY NOT be needed, as the temple MAY already be built). NOTE: Planks and timber beams are not interchangeable. Also limestone can be chiselled into a limestone brick by using a chisel on it, which will result in a small amount of Crafting experience. Repairing the temple *The temple is on the north-east coast of Mort'ton, on a little island across a small bridge. *This is the point where it is recommended players jump to world 88. Players will be essentially incapable of completing this step solo. Players can alternatively bring a handful of friends who either have done, or are capable of doing this quest. *Players will now use the beams, bricks, and paste to repair the Temple of Mort'ton. If chose you buy a flamtaer hammer for 13,000 coins, your work pace will be accelerated. If not, a regular hammer can be used with no negative effect. If players choose to go to world 88, the official Shades of Mort'ton world, they MAY find the temple fully repaired by a population of players preparing for further shade burning. Note: Repairing the temple provides a decent rate of constant Crafting experience, on the order of 12 experience every second that the player is actively repairing or re-enforcing the temple. Although this is not a fantastic method of training, it is considerably cheaper than the mainstream methods of crafting training. Lighting the funeral pyre *Once the temple has reached 100% repair status, the sacred altar in the centre will become functional with a puff of smoke. *Light the torch that appears on the altar with a tinderbox. You will need at least 10% sanctity, which players can get by killing the Loar Shades that attack the temple or by rebuilding and/or re-enforcing the temple. While killing shades, players only get sanctity for actual kills, and sanctity level is constantly drained, so players with low combat levels will find this method to be counter productive. *Once the fire altar is lit (which can only happen once the temple is fully repaired) players must use the olive oil on the flame to make sacred oil. Although optional, is it helpful to also use the Serum 207 on this flame to make it into Serum 208, which will permanently cure an afflicted, especially useful on Razmire. Blessing anything on the altar uses an amount of the player's sanctity percentage. Blessing olive oil uses about 10% per vial, whereas blessing Serum 207 uses 20% of the player's sanctity. Note: Serum 208 will permanently cure both the shopkeeper and the priest. However, using it on one of the 'afflicted' NPC's will register as a kill, and the NPC will eventually respawn, re-afflicted. Because of this it is not impossible to actually use any large quantity of the serum which players may have. When afflicted NPC's are given a dose of either serum they give the player a small gift of thanks. They will give from 1 to 5 individual items, mostly including supplies for repairing the temple, but also logs, olive oil, grimy tarromin, around 200 coins, a level 1 clue scroll, and occasionally a shade tomb key (bronze only). Serum 208 will render a slightly more generous gift then serum 207. (e.g., maple logs as opposed to regular, (3) or (4) dose olive oils as opposed to (1) or (2) dose.) Burning a shade *Players must now obtain a log by either cutting down a tree or some other means. *Players need to use the sacred oil on the log to create a pyre log. Basic wood will use only two doses of sacred oil, but higher types of wood (such as Maple or Magic) will use 3 and 4 doses at a time. *Players must take the pyre log and a set of loar remains to a funeral pyre, which are the sets of 4 stone beds around the edge of the town, in the browner areas on the map. There are some located south-east of Ulsquire's house. *Use the pyre logs on the funeral pyre, then use the shade remains on it the same way. Light this to cremate the shade. You will see the spirit of the shade rise from the pyre, and receive an amount of both Prayer and Firemaking experience. As the spirit departs, a gift of thanks will appear on the pedestal at the foot of the pyre, do not forget to collect it. The rewards will be either a stack of coins, or a very unique key. *When you have collected the reward head back to Ulsquire. *Use your serum on him, if you have not permanently cured him with Serum 208 yet, and speak to him to finish the quest. Rewards *3 Quest points *2,000 experience *2,000 experience *A few hundred coins if the player uses Serum 208 on Razmire and Ulsquire *Ability to create Serum 207 and Serum 208 *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Required for completing Completion of Shades of Mort'ton is required for the following: *The Curse of Arrav *Morytania Tasks: **'Medium:' "Flamtaer Will Get You Everywhere", "Plenty Mort Where That Came From" and "Ad-Myre The Goods" **'Elite:' "Set It On Fiyr" Extra rewards *After the quest, players can take the Diary of Herbi Flax to the Apothecary in Varrock who will exchange the book for 335 Herblore experience worth of training. This can only be done once. *Ability to play the Shades of Mort'ton activity, burn shades, and claim the rewards from the shade keys. Trivia *After you permanently cure Ulsquire and Razmire with Serum 208, Razmire and Ulsquire will each give you monetary rewards. *The Apothecary says "Do you want to trade the diary yet?" speaking as if you had talked to him about it before, however there is nothing in his other dialogue that implies this. *The chat head of Ulsquire at the end of the quest is the depressed one, yet what he says is supposed to be considered cheerful. *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So Mort'ton returned pretty much to normal, and I was able to put the shades to rest." Note * Much like the Elemental Workshop series, this quest is not started by an NPC, but rather, the player's own curiosity, and is contingent upon further exploration independent of NPC help. nl:Shades of Mort'ton fi:Shades of Mort'ton Category:Quests Category:Shades of Mort'ton Category:Wikia Game Guides quests